Fleas, Treats, & Other Things
by KAM000
Summary: In episode 80, "Dog Day Afternoon", Odd and Kiwi's DNA are combined. Eventually, Odd starts gaining dog-like attributes. In the end, Jeremy separates their DNA and everyone goes home happy. But what would happen if Jeremy was unsuccessful? And what if Odd only had a few weeks before he became a dog completely? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Something Very Odd**

He held her shoulders frantically. "Yumi, speak to me! Are you okay?!"  
She opened her eyes. "I'm a bit shaken, but not stirred."  
He was relieved. So he decided to pick up his phone and share the good news. "Yumi's good here. How's Odd and Kiwi doing?"  
He heard Jeremy's response, and started to get worried. "Yeah, alright, I'll be right there." He looked at Yumi and told her, "Jeremy said that we need to go see for ourselves how things went. He says it's hard to explain."  
Yumi staggered onto her feet and replied, "Let's go see, then." Following Ulrich, Yumi slowly limped behind him. As they walked her condition improved, limping less and less the closer they got to the elevator. "What'll we do about the bikers when they wake up?"  
"Something tells me Einstein's got a plan," Ulrich stated flatly while pressing the button that caused the elevator to ascend.

They were in the computer room. The first thing they heard was a sad whimper, like some kind of helpless animal in pain. Odd was cowering on the ground next to Jeremy's seat like said animal. Jeremy seemed upset and frantic.

"Did it not work," Ulrich asked, trying not to sound worried.

Jeremy sighed and clasped his forehead. "The program failed."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Odd's gonna be a dog forever?"  
"Well, not unless I can find a way to fix it."

"You could return to the past," Yumi suggested, now perfectly stable on her feet.

Jeremy shook his head. "I thought of that. Turns out the program disabled the return-to-the-past function. It's only temporary, until I can fix it."

"Then what do we do about Odd?"  
"The good news is that although the program didn't work and disabled the return-to-the past function, but it did manage to pause Odd's transformation for a few weeks."  
"How long," Odd managed to blurt out in the midst of his dog-like whimpering.

"I can't say for sure, but I have to figure out a way to turn you back before those weeks are up."  
"Why?"  
"When the time is up, the rest of the transformation will occur all at once, and after that I will only have 50 hours before you are permanently in the body of a dog."  
"This is terrible! I can't be a dog forever!" Odd tried to suppress his whimpering, but failed for the most part.

"Don't worry," Aelita said, trying to calm him down by gently patting his back the way you would to a dog. "I'm sure Jeremy and I will figure something out. Until then, you'll just have to deal with what you got."

Ulrich just remembered something. "Oh! Jeremy, what are we gonna do about those biker idiots?"

Odd, after an unsuccessful attempt at standing on two legs, began to growl. "Grrr….let me have 'em! I can scare 'em off like I did the first time!"  
They all exchanged glances, waiting for someone to say something. "It's worth a shot," Yumi finally agreed, breaking the awkward silence.

So they pulled the men and their motorcycles out to the front entrance and waited for them to awaken.

"You ready, Odd," Jeremy asked his somewhat canine-brained friend. Odd growled intimidatingly in response, and lunged out at what seemed to be the leader.

It didn't take long to chase off the goons. One even left his bike he was so frightened. "That'll do," Odd smiled, satisfied.

They managed to get Odd onto his feet so nobody would get suspicious or weirded out, but keeping his behavior in check was a different story.

The whole way there, Ulrich kept making dumb jokes about Odd's condition, which only made Odd more and more upset, more angry.

But he kept it in, even if he wanted to bite Ulrich. Couldn't do that.

At the academy, they all went their separate ways to their dorms, and Yumi left earlier to her home.

Odd and Ulrich were in their room by themselves. Alone. No Kiwi to come and ruin their sheets or lovingly lick their faces(which in my opinion is actually pretty gross).

Ulrich could tell that Odd was sad. "Hey, Odd…"

Trying to make it seem like was nothing, Odd said, "I've suddenly got this strange fettish for dog food."

Ulrich just rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk.

"I wonder what dogs dream about."  
"Let's hope you never find out. If that happens I'll be rooming with a dog. As if it wasn't annoying enough with Kiwi, you and Kiwi combined is even worse."  
They turned out the light, and Odd crawled under his blanket and closed his eyes.

They both slept surprisingly well that night considering the circumstances. In fact, Odd didn't feel like getting out of bed.

"C'mon Odd," Ulrich sighed. "Do you want to miss breakfast or something?"  
The word breakfast seemed to click in his brain, and he got dressed potentially faster than humanly possible. Ulrich was just laughing really hard at this situation. They headed off to the cafeteria, with Odd struggling to resist the urge to get on all fours and sniff his way to there. Instead, he just kept scratching his head.

"What's going on? You've been scratching your head the entire morning so far."

"Just got something irritating me."  
"I bet you got fleas."  
"You take that back if you don't want to get bit!"

"I wouldn't want to do that. I'd risk getting a horrible, incurable disease."

"I'm trying really hard not to bite your face, Ulrich. The least you could do is show some simple courtesy."  
Ulrich smirked, and opened the door into the cafeteria, and they both entered.

"What's going on, Odd," Aelita asked after seeing Odd continue to uncontrollably scratch his head.

"I don't know, something's bothering me."

In a smart-alec tone of voice, Jeremy gave his solution. "I think I can guess what your problem is: fleas."

Ulrich could not stop howling with laughter. "What'd I tell ya?!"  
Meanwhile, Jeremy was pulling out his phone. "Just need to make a quick call." He did so, and not long after Yumi approached the table with a plastic bag in her hand. "Did someone call for a flea collar?"  
Odd growled menacingly. "You are not putting that thing on me! I'm not a dog yet! And I don't have fleas!" I didn't help that he resumed scratching his head immediately after stating this.

"It's small enough that we could probably fit it around your wrist," Aelita noted. "Cover it up with your sleeve and nobody will know."

"You are NOT getting that thing on me!"

Ulrich grabbed his arm and straightened it, while Aelita and Yumi restrained Odd's squirming body, and Jeremy quickly placed the small collar around Odd's wrist. "There, that wasn't so bad." And everyone let go, watching Odd instinctively try to bite it off.

_Please read and review. Currently trying to find my fanfiction nitch, see if I have any talent for writing Code Lyoko fanfics, so constructive feedback welcome. Nothing offensive please. _

_The plot-bunnies attacked me in my sleep the other night, making the creative portion of my brain vulnerable to being possessed by their leader. Please send help. -KAM000_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Very Odd Creature

He tried VERY hard not to growl or bite at a lot of people: Ulrich, Sissi, his teachers, his test(which isn't really a person but you get my gist), but he practically lost it when Jeremy came in to make his day worse.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to wear a flea collar around his wrist, what Jeremy told him was absolutely infuriating.

"I won't let you go onto Lyoko," he said stiffly.

"WHAT?!"

"It's too risky."  
"I don't understand."

"See, there is a slight chance that when you enter Lyoko it will speeed up the transformation process. That would give me less time to work out a solution to our dilemma."

"But you said it was a _slight_ chance!"  
"It's still a chance."

"Can I at least be back-up?"  
Jeremy looked to the others, hoping anyone could support him and help him out. Everyone else was dead-quiet. He sighed. "Oh, alright Odd. Just let's not hope anything goes wrong."  
Odd accidentally barked. But it was a joyful bark, an optimistic yipping if you will. That tail he had begun to grow over the past few days was wagging, although nobody could notice. "Thank you."  
The rest of the group went to the scanner room. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

"So where's the activated tower," asked Ulrich once he had come together in the virtual reality.

"Oh, not far east of you. I'm sending you the coordinates."  
Odd sat on the ground in an animal-like position. "So...what do I do while I wait?"  
Jeremy shrugged. "Dunno, go chase something or play with a chewy toy or whatever."  
"Haha very funny," Odd said dryly. He was not amused. It actually made him slightly more depressed.

After a long period of time with nothing to do but whimper and walk around aimlessly, he couldn't take it anymore. He was about to ask Jeremy to let him into Lyoko, when Jeremy started shouting frantically into the communication piece. "Ulrich! Get out of there, you won't…"  
Odd could hear noises downstairs. Assuming Ulrich was de-virtualized, he jumped at the opportunity. "Can I go now?"  
Jeremy held up his hand. "Hold on Odd. There's still Yumi and…"

Through the ear-piece, Aelita spoke to him. "Actually I think Yumi and I could use a bit of help here."

Odd rushed onto his feet but instantly lost balance and fell onto all fours like an animal. "I'm up for it," he said happily, making another happy yip.

Jeremy sighed. "Alright just stop yipping in my ear!"

As Odd enthusiastically headed down into the scanner room, Jeremy began to wonder why people like dogs so much.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization."

A blonde, purple cat-human appeared in the ice sector. Not far in front of him was a way-tower glowing red and a pink-haired girl and a Japanese girl fighting a boy dressed in black with a symbol on his forehead. The eye of Lyoko.

With his hands on his hips, he smiled and said, "Ah, did'ja miss me?"  
Neither of them paid him any attention.

On all fours, he started running, and then pounced on the boy called William. Between snarls, growls, and silent whimpers, he shouted out to Aelita, "GO! I'll hold him off!"

Yumi fought the two Krabs guarding the tower, allowing the pink-haired girl to become absorbed by way-tower.

William pushed him off and then stabbed him with his sword. Not long after, Yumi also fell to the same fate. Luckily, Aelita had deactivated the tower just in time.

Everything was alright.

"Come ON Jeremy," Aelita insisted. "You saw how Odd helped out. Nothing happened."

"He's useful," Yumi added honestly, saying nothing more.

Ulrich couldn't help but laugh. "Odd? Useful? Have I walked into another universe?!"  
Odd glared at him, growling.

As they left the factory, they all noticed Odd scratching furiously.

"What's wrong?"  
"Do you have your flea collar?"  
Odd didn't respond, changing the subject.

"ODD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WEAR THE FLEA COLLAR!"


	3. Chapter 3: Odd is Very Odd

KAM000: Sorry about the wait, guys. I had to deal with life, and kinda lost inspiration for a while.

Aelita: Who are you?

KAM000: I'm the author of this fanfiction.

Jeremy: Fanfiction?

KAM000: Yeah, fanfiction is basically fictional spins off of real shows, movies, and books made by fans. You're all in my fanfiction.

Yumi: Well, what's it about?

KAM000: It's where Odd and Kiwi get mushed together. Like what just happened.

Odd: YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL END YOU!  
KAM000: I am the creator of this fanfiction. Whatever I want to happen will happen. And I want you to say the disclaimer so you will say it.

Ulrich: What's a disclaimer?

Odd: KAM000 does not own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 3: Odd Is Very Odd

The next day was fairly quiet. I mean, aside from Odd being hunted down by everyone else who's trying to force the flea collar onto him again. But the day was indeed very simple and quiet.

"COME BACK HERE!"  
"YOU'LL NEVER KEEP ME ALIVE!"

It wasn't that important, but none of them had anything better to do, it was for Odd's own good, it made things less depressing, and Ulrich was getting a kick out of chasing Odd around with a flea collar.

Odd managed to avoid everyone till science.

Mrs. Hertz went to the front of the room and began to speak. "Class, today we will begin our new project: each group of two will choose one animal to make a report on."

Instantly everyone exchanged glances at the one they wanted to partner with. Aelita and Jeremy shared loving glances, while Odd looked to Jeremy, and Ulrich looked at no one in particular.

Mrs. Hertz continued. "Now, this may be disappointing but I will be assigning partners."

Everyone cut their glances short and a loud sigh filled the room.

"Alright, I will read aloud the partner groups." Most of the people toned her out until they heard their name. "Jeremy and Ulrich. Aelita and Herb. Odd and Elizabeth."  
Odd and Sissi looked at each other and were shocked. In unison, both started complaining to Mrs. Hertz. A lot of people were upset with their partner.

At the end of the period, Mrs. Hertz gave the groups time to collaborate.

Sissi towered menacingly over Odd. "Listen, shrimp. I'm in charge of this group so you're gonna do as I say, got it?"  
Odd remained silent, because at the moment he was dealing with one of those moments where he tends to bark uncontrollably.

"Let's do something cute and harmless, like a cat or something. Nothing gross or ugly or dangerous. No, lots of people do cats. Let's do our report on dogs."

That's ironic, Odd thought. He glanced around the room to see how his friends were doing.

Jeremy and Ulrich seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Aelita and Herb weren't getting along very well, but they had made some progress.

Odd then looked back at Sissi, who was going on and on and on about what the project should be like, and how much she wanted to work with Ulrich.

After class was over, they regrouped.

"Man, I feel bad for you, Odd," Ulrich said. "Having to work with Sissi."

"Hopefully it's not as bad as working with Herb," Aelita huffed.

"I for one have found this a convenient opportunity to learn more about dogs so that we can handle this whole situation better," Jeremy noted.

Aelita noticed Odd was being very quiet. "Something wrong, Odd?"  
In a very quiet voice, Odd murmured, "No, everything's okay." He then accidentally made a loud bark. "I've just been having those dog-hiccup things lately." He barked again.

No one responded, and they headed off to their next classes.

Lunch.

"Any luck with getting the flea collar on," Yumi asked.

Everyone shook their heads, and Yumi sat down.

"Anything we need to do at the factory?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope, it's a pretty quiet day today."

"How's Odd doing?"  
They all turned to look at Odd. He had already finished his food and was licking the tray.

Everyone in the group chuckled.

Sissi approached. "Hey, darling, Ulrich," she purred. "Why don't you stop hanging out with these freaks and spend your time with a real girl?"

Ulrich ignored her.

"Ulrich, pay attention to ME for once!"

Ulrich gave an angry glance at her.

"Ulrich, what's your problem?"  
He sighed. "Haven't I told you? You're my problem. Just buzz off."  
As she walked off, Odd said, "You're losing your edge, Ulrich." He tried hard not to bark after that statement.


End file.
